This invention relates to the type of roof structure disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 849,779, filed Nov. 9, 1977, and entitled Roof Structure. Said structure has a top chord comprising at least one composite rafter having upper and lower chord members and a horizontal tie member connected to the rafter at the heel joint and forming a peaked or triangular truss, with a distinct tension member interconnecting the rafter chord members at the heel portion of the rafter. For trusses of increased spans one or more suspension web members are provided rigidly interconnecting the rafter and the horizontal tie member of the truss.
Such a structure is assembled prior to shipment by permanently connecting the chords and web members at the joints by means of toothed plates having their teeth embedded under pressure into the wood at the joints. Thus, such trusses are shipped in finished triangular configuration occupying excessive space and causing difficult and expensive handling before reaching the job site.